powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mach Megazord
The Mach Megazord is formed when the seventh, eighth and ninth Zord Attack Vehicles combine. It is piloted by Ranger Operators Gold and Silver. It and its components are all capable of flight and it can Fire laser blasts before using the Energy Power Bow created from both arms to launch an energy arrow at enemies. It was deleted by the Venjix Virus when he took over the Bio-Field but Doctor K was able to re-access the Bio-Field and bring back at least two of its components. It's Unknown If the Whale Zord or the PaleoMax Megazord was brought back. Zords Falcon Chopper The Falcon Chopper is Gem's Zord Attack Vehicle numbered 7 which is a hybrid of a helicopter and falcon. It can fire energy bullets from its twin launchers and take Evasive Action. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors. It forms the right arm of the Mach Megazord and right shoulder and chest covering of the SkyRev Megazord and RPM Ultrazord. RMP Gold Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Tiger Jet The Tiger Jet is Gemma's Zord Attack Vehicle numbered 8 and a hybrid of a jet and tiger. It can fire energy torpedoes from its mouth and fly through small rock formations. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors. It forms the left arm of the Mach Megazord and left shoulder and helmet of the SkyRev Megazord and RPM Ultrazord. RPM Silver Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Whale Jumbo Jet On a recon mission to one of Venjix's Grinder factories that former prisoners Gem and Gemma have on their short list of things to destroy Summer Landsdown, Dillon and Ziggy Grover uncover schematics for the Doomsday Machine, an armored aerial attack vehicle with enough firepower to level Corinth after penetrating the city's shields. This Attack Bot is equipped with 200mm Laser Cannons, dual Landing Strips for docking and refueling and a Frequency-Scrambling Dish also known as a Shield-Buster. In its Zord form it gained the ability to spray water from a hole on its head similar to a real whale. The Rangers, Corporal Hicks and Colonel Mason Truman proceed to destroy it and the very factory it's located in; however, Doctor K instead has Gem and Gemma upload the DNA Base Code of a blue whale into it, infusing it with the same code used for the Rangers' own hardware. Upon approaching Corinth the upload completes transforming the Doomsday Machine into the Whale Jumbo Jet. The Whale Jumbo Jet is the Zord Attack Vehicle of Gem and Gemma numbered 9 and a hybrid of a blue whale and jumbo jet plane with an alternate jet mode. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors. Its forms the body and head of the Mach Megazord and back of the SkyRev Megazord and RPM Ultrazord. Its schematics are shown to have already been in preparation as early as after Ziggy became the Green Ranger since its design was shown on a screen in Doctor K's lab. Why both Doctor K and Venjix have identical schematics may be attributed to the latter possessing data on the Ranger Series technology before his outbreak. It was deleted by Venjix when he downloaded himself into the Bio-Field. It was seen again in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie as part of the SkyRev Megazord but this takes place before the finale of RPM. 10-Second Attack Bird Configuration This acts similarly to the Rangers' own special abilities. For a limited time it can transform into a new configuration, dash in front of targets and wipe them out. Image:Rpm-whalezordirstappears.jpg|The Whale Jumbo Jet's design overview (far right). Image:Rpm-doomdsay.jpg|The Doomsday Machine's schematics downloaded from Venjix. Image:Rpm-doomsdayvenjix.jpg|Venjix's doomsday weapon. Image:Rpm-schematics.jpg|The DNA base code being uploaded into the Doomsday Machine. Image:Rpm-blue whale.jpg|The base code uploading to the Doomsday Machine. Image:Rpm-18-botb-640(2).avi 001015763.jpg|The Doomsday Machine attacking Corinth just before being transformed. Image:Rpm-doomsdayblimp.jpg|The shadowy Doomsday Machine... Image:Rpm-whalezord transformation.jpg|And its transformation into the Whale Jumbo Jet. Image:WhaleZord.png|The Whale Jumbo Jet. Image:ESGO-jumbowhale-back.jpg|The underside of the Zord. Image:ESGO-jumbowhale-jet.jpg|The Zord's alternate jet mode. Image:Rpm-attack bird.jpg|The 10-Second Attack Bird Configuration. Image:Whale Zord spraying water.jpg|The Whale Jumbo Jet spraying water. SkyRev Megazord The SkyRev Megazord is the combination of High Octane, ValveMax and Mach Megazords, the Zenith Megazord and Mach Megazord or the first nine Zord Attack Vehicles piloted by all seven Ranger Operators. The combination has the Falcon Chopper and Tiger Jet landing on the right and left shoulders of the Zenith Megazord while the Whale Jumbo Jet attaches to its back with the Falcon Chopper's tail forming a chest covering for the Eagle Racer and the Tiger Jet's tail forming a helmet for the Megazord. Aside from being equipped with Riser Engine Afterburners by Doctor K, using the Wheel Blasters and SkyShift Blazers the Rangers can use their final attack similar to the Zenith Megazord's which shoots energy projections of the Megazord's components as they speed down a racetrack towards the target. It reappeared briefly in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie with Scott Truman alone in the cockpit battling Professor Cog only to be defeated. Sky Rev Megazord cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Other Combinations Mach Megazord with Tail Spinner *The Mach Megazord once used the Tail Spinner in place of the Falcon Chopper. Naming *While unofficial sources claim the 7th Zord's name to be Falcon Copter Bandai names it the Falcon Zord. It is the only naming source as the TV show does not name the Mach Megazord's components. It is distinguished from the White Ninja Falconzord which is commonly called the Falconzord with a space between words. Toys *Bandai America released their own version as the deluxe version differing in many ways from the show and Bandai Japan release. **A Retrofire Megazords version was also released aside from all the other RPM Megazords in the new stylized motif. RPM is the only series with more than one Megazord and a complete set at that. **A Micro Zords version was also released which included a bonus Zord. See Also Category:Zords (RPM) Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Megazord